leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS303
/ |title_ja=VS ウソッキー |title_ro=VS Usokkie |image=PS303.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=303 |location= |prev_round=Phew for Mew |next_round=Swanky Showdown with Swalot }} / or Dazzling Frontier (Japanese: VS ウソッキー VS or まばゆきフロンティア Dazzling Frontier) is the 303rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the first round of the . Plot The round opens up on some area, where Pyramid King Brandon finds the three Legendary Pokémon, , , and . He throws three s, which successfully capture the three titans. Brandon calls his boss, Scott, to report to him his successful mission. Brandon expresses surprise that his boss was able to retrieve and fix the tablet, which had broken into pieces after the events of the battle between and . Scott congratulates Brandon, and reveals that has captured in Johto and plans on using it in her battle facility. Scott hangs up the call to look at how the construction is going. As he gushes over how his dream of a is nearing completion, he gets another call on his Pokégear. Scott answers the call, which turns out to be from . Two months later, a and a drop someone off at the Battle Frontier. Meanwhile, an excited reporter waits for the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony. As he waits, he decides to dump the remaining water he had in his bottle, due to getting full from drinking it, on a tree. Suddenly, something falls from the sky and lands in a bush. The reporter picks it up, and finds out that it's a that belongs to someone named . A person with a blond croissant-shaped hairstyle also falls from the sky and takes the Frontier Pass, as it belongs to him. As Emerald attempts to take it, he falls down, revealing that he wears platform shoes to make himself taller. The reporter decides to interview Emerald and begins asking him questions. Before Emerald can answer, the tree that the reporter watered grabs him, revealing itself to be a . The reporter asks Emerald for help, but the boy states that he doesn't have any Pokémon with him. The reporter gets confused, as he thought that Emerald is a Pokémon lover, which is why he came to the Battle Frontier. Suddenly, Emerald pulls out a gun and corrects the reporter by stating that he doesn't like Pokémon, and likes Pokémon battles. Emerald then begins firing on the two rapidly. Major events * Two months before the 's opening, catches , , and . * Two months before the Battle Frontier's opening, is revealed to have captured . * Scott gets a mysterious call from . * Todd Snap arrives at the Battle Frontier. * arrives at the Battle Frontier. * A wild attacks Todd. Debuts * Pyramid King Brandon * * Todd Snap Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott Pokémon * ( ; new) * ( ; new) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * (later ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Usokkie - Hoành tráng!! Biên giới Giao đấu }} de:Kapitel 303 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS303 it:LGA303 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第303話 zh:PS303